musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel California (song)
Hotel California is the name of the title song from the eponymous album by the American band Eagles . The song was also released as a single. It is one of the best known songs in modern music history and the most famous song of the Eagles. Content [ hide ] *1 General remarks *2 Interpretation *3 Other versions *4 Awards *5 Miscellaneous *6 Chart position **6.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 **6.2 JOE FM Hitarchief Top 2000 General comments [ edit ] The original version of the song has the structure of a traditional rock song in the beginning a repetitive melodic guitar theme, then supplemented with singing, with the guitars and the bass vocal support. After the passage is the song ends with a number, successive guitar solos that the opening movement varied repeat. The prominent guitar parts are played by Joe Walsh and Don Felder . The lyrics of the song written by Don Henley and Glenn Frey , the music by the aforementioned Don Felder. Walsh said in Top 2000 à Go-Go 2007 version that the title refers to the many artists who at that time went to California to make all kinds of art movements that took place there part, and the case-won freedoms. Many, however, were just as fast as they came; California was like a halfway house short stay; a hotel . Hotel California is probably influenced by the group in 1969 by Jethro Tull on their album Stand Up unpublished song 'We used to know'. The agreements are similar and at the time of the release of 'We used to know' toured the two groups together. Interpretation [ Edit ] The text of the song is about a weary traveler who spends the night in a luxury hotel that initially hospitable and welcoming look, but later turns out to be true, one can never leave. A terrible place The abstract structure of the text has led many people have given their own interpretations. To A frequently heard theory is that the text is a allegory for the hedonism and self-destruction in the music industry ofSouthern California during the 70s of the 20th century. Don Henley called it "our interpretation of the high life in Los Angeles" [1] During a performance at The Howard Stern Show on July 17, 2008 Don Felder gave the following description of the origin of the text: "Don Henley and Glen wrote most of the words. All of us kind of drove into LA at night. Nobody was from California, and if you drive into LA at night ... you can just see this glow on the horizon of lights, and the Images that start running through your head of Hollywood and all the dreams That you have, and so it was kind of about that ... what we started writing the song about. Coming into LA ... and from That''Life In The Fast Lane'' came out of it, and Wasted Time and a bunch of other songs. " Other theories about the text that the text satanic would contain (especially the phrase aspects but they just can not kill the beast ), that the hotel is from the song the Camarillo State Mental Hospital (a facility for the mentally handicapped) would be and that the text is a metaphor for cancer . All these theories, however, denied by the Eagles. [2] A popular rumor at the University of North Texas is that the song would be about Don Henleys experiences when he lived with Bruce Hall. A portion of the text in the song clearly the mood and spirit of California ("a way of life") again, often imagined by people. A possible metaphor for "the beast" can drink and / or drugs do, but also that people are inclined in a "rut" ending up a habit to live. "You can checkout any time you like, But you can never leave!" clearly shows that people tend to be difficult to escape from this pattern (life) and often fall back into the daily grind ... may be associated with a variety of problems associated with alcohol, drugs, money problems, etc. Other versions [ edit ] There are some cover versions of famous Hotel California. Thus the names Gypsy Kings partial Spanish flamenco version, can be heard in the film The Big Lebowski . Also, The Scorpions made a cover, and in 2004 published a version of William Hung . Of Australian band The Cat Empire French version is known under the title L'Hotel California . The Moonraisers took the song into a reggae version . Also Majek Fashek took a reggae version of the song on. There is also a Dutch version of Jan Rot. Prices [ edit ] Hotel California won a Grammy Award in 1978. In many lists of "best pop songs of all time ', drawn up in the years Hotel California ends up high in the list. In 2010, Hotel California was for the first time in the Top 2000 Radio 2 in the first place. Miscellaneous [ edit ] *In addition to the original version have the Eagles song also given a place on their published in 1980 live album and also (but in an acoustic version) appeared on their 1994 CD and video Hell freezes over . *The phrase They stab it withtheir steely knives / But they just can not kill the beast is believed to be a "reference-with-a-wink" is the following passage from Steely Dan : Turn up the Eagles, the neighbors are listening to their song "Everything You Did". In an interview in 2003, Glenn Frey indeed confirmed this. [source?] Chart position [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] JOE FM Hitarchief Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1977 singles Category:The Eagles Category:1977 songs